You Amaze Me, You Blue Eyed Baby
by popcora
Summary: After four years of college, Aubrey and Chloe are looking for something more, someone who will connect them even more. After months and months of looking for possible donors and possible adoptions, they take a break, choosing to focus on their relationship and jobs. One day, in their eighth year of teaching, a foster child catches their eye. Could she be what they're looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Pitch Perfect at all, although I wish I did.**

 **AN: So, I decided to try out something new that I've never read or wrote. I'm all up for any comments or anything you have to say about this fic or my others. I'm actually really proud of this, and I'm already writing the second chapter.**

Aubrey studied her class. School had started back up three months ago and her classes continued to surprise her every single day, never failing to put a smile on her face. Chloe, ever the gem, also had a class on the opposite end of the school, her wife of four years. The two had been looking into adopting a little girl or boy for a while, but they could never find the perfect one. They both loved kids, and every one they had met was perfect in their own way, yet no matter how hard they tried, there was never the one. That was one of the reasons they were grateful for being teachers. They could spend hours with every child in their lives, and were sad when the school year was over, but they always knew another bunch would be coming in, in the next few months.

Chloe taught grades younger than Aubrey, anywhere from second to fifth grade, whereas Aubrey herself taught grades fifth through eighth. Chloe was an art major, teaching art and music, although she usually taught both in a year, depending on what the school needed each year. Aubrey was a history teacher, usually having to teach about, not only history, but civics and geography too, as they both worked in a private school. They had originally met in Atlanta Georgia, both attending the same college, Barden university. The two had a music theory class together their first year, and would later join the same a Capella group.

After a few weeks, their relationship had turned into something more, leading them to spending more time together and later evolving into spending most of their time with each other. Chloe had made the first move, kissing the blonde when they were studying, which the blonde had reciprocated, and took their friendship into a love-filled relationship. They continued to live their lives together, moving in with each other in a small apartment right outside of Santa Monica, California. There, they had both landed a job as a teacher within a few months, and had later gotten married at the ages of 25 and 26, Chloe being older by just a few months. Over the few years that they had been working at the school, they had met many friends, having known no one from moving there.

More often than not, they have small get together's at the end of the week, with other teachers and people they knew. Wine, movies and dinner would be present throughout the evening, usually ending in a small buzz, but nothing more. When the year had started, her class was as quiet as could be, but as the first couple of weeks dragged on, their creative personalities had come out, something that Aubrey was proud of, knowing that it meant they trusted her and could be open, one of the most important things Aubrey and Chloe valued, other than each other. There was one girl who had caught both of their eyes, someone who had been in one of Chloe's classes last year, and was now in Aubrey's class.

The girl was in her second to last class of the day, although it was actually, both Aubrey and Chloe's last class to teach, although the sixth grader still had an hour of school left. She had excellent grades, passing every class she was ever in effortlessly. The preteen was quiet, something that surprised the blonde, as her whole class was wild with energy. Aubrey watched the brunette's behavior, her dark hair pulled back into a high ponytail, uniform too big. Her shoulder were hunched over, head down, obviously trying to play it off as if she wasn't paying attention, though her pencil was moving rapidly over her paper. The girl didn't have friends, it wasn't hard to tell when she was the first to class daily, choosing to sit by herself, rather than by the other girls her age.

Aubrey had gone over her class list with Chloe, as did Chloe with Aubrey, and when she had come over the girl, Chloe had told her to keep an eye out, but not in a bad way. There were days that she would show up to class, bruises littering her pale skin, tears in her eyes. Aubrey had known, from what Chloe had told her and what she had found out herself, that the girl was being bullied, and she had problems at home, but there was nothing that either women could do to help. She had learned the brunette had grown up in different foster homes, all across the country, and she was in one that she had been in for just over a year, most likely a keeper.

She had beautiful eyes, from the few times either of them had seen her look up, her hair ratted and not taken care of or trimmed in a while. She still had a soft, baby face look to her, even though it was covered by the bruises and often red marks, that were bigger than her own hands, sometimes roughly the same size. She had heard cases of foster children getting none of the benefits of the money the government grants to the foster parents, but she hoped it wasn't in relation to the barely four foot brunette in her class.

"Alright, the only homework you have for tonight is to read chapter five, and the crossword relating to it." Aubrey said, watching as the kids' shoulders relaxed, grins spreading across their faces at the minimal homework they had. She walked towards the middle of the second out of five rows, nearing the student's desk, before bending over. "Rebeca, can I see you at my desk, please?"

 **AN: Should I leave the title as it is, "You Amaze Me, You Blue Eyed Baby", or change it to "Her Eyes Tell An Unreadable Story"? Please review and let me know if you want me to continue this and what should happen. Thanks! ~ Cora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything but the plot.**

 **AN: I cannot believe I wrote this in two days! This was actually a really hard chapter to write, and I hope you guys really like it, because it is not what I imagined at all, but it still kinda goes(?) Anyways, to all of my fellow Americans, Happy late Fourth Of July, and to those of you who don't celebrate, I hope you had an enjoyable day in general.**

 **Trigger warning: Slight mention of Anorexia (though she doesn't have it, I know, major spoiler alert!), abuse and language.**

"Rebeca, can I see you at my desk, please?" Keeping her head down, she watched as the blonde stood up straight, brushing out the wrinkles of her clothes, walking back towards the desk. Beca slowly stood, hearing the "ooh's" and "look who's in trouble" from her fellow classmates, all of whom never failed to push her to tears. She took a deep breath, following the woman's path flinching at the piece of paper thrown, though it missed her by a few inches. There was one comment that caught her attention, a boy she had never liked, from the moment she started to attend, one of the 'popular' kids. "Look! The anorexic's gonna get expelled! I told you, she's just an attention seeking whore! Pay up, man!" The kid, Aaron, had gushed to his friends, like a juicy secret he was itching to get off his shoulders, just loud enough for Beca to hear, and quiet enough for the teacher to think he was just talking about his weekend.

Beca stopped timidly in front of Aubrey's desk, bottom lip stuck between her teeth, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks any moment, hands wrung together in nervousness. "Don't worry, sweetie, you're not in trouble." Aubrey hoped it would calm the brunette down, though it only got her to relax slightly. Beca simply nodded, words weren't something she could trust at the moment, or any moment really, opting for the silent treatment. "I just want to talk about the last few assignments I gave." Aubrey pointed at a nearby office chair, watching the girl's timid movement. She cringed as the bell rang, watching as the kids filed out, the ten year old's shoulders tensing again, looking as though she was going to get her backpack, but not moving. If anything, she looked _scared_ to do anything, something Aubrey had never seen in anyone.

"It's alright, I'll call it in." Aubrey smiled sweetly, something she had picked up from Chloe, turning to grab her desk phone. "N-no…. I-it's o-okay." Beca looked up once, in-between pauses, gauging the blonde's reaction to her protest. "All we're going to do is talk, and I might even be able to get you out of sixth hour." Aubrey knew this was an easy way of getting kids to do stuff, even if it was missing the first five minutes of class, that was a reward in their heads. Beca knew how these kinds of situations ended, and they were never good, always ending in a new bruise, welt or red mark, one time a broken arm and rib. "I-I really have-have to g-go t-to next hou-hour." She could feel her breathing becoming labored, and she _really_ didn't want to cry, or have an anxiety attack, right now. "Rebeca, this is serious, please just let me call it in." Aubrey looked pleadingly at the little girl, frowning when tears really did start to run down her cheeks.

Beca nodded, pulling her legs up as she couldn't stop the tears, small sobs coming out of her body here and there. "Oh, honey." Aubrey got up, gently easing the girl's legs down, embracing her in a tight hug. She pushed the smaller girls head onto her shoulder, cooing softly into her ear. "You're okay… I've gotcha… It's okay." Aubrey shushed her, rocking back and forth gently, not noticing the redhead standing in the doorway. Chloe walked quickly, but quietly, squatting down next to the two, putting a hand on each of their backs. Aubrey looked up, whispering to her wife, "can you call her in for me, please?" "Of course." Chloe pecked the taller girls lips, moving to the phone and calling the office.

After she had finished the call, Chloe returned to her spot next to the girls, gently rubbing the brunette's back as Aubrey stroked her hair. Aubrey was surprised when the fifth grader had wrapped her arms around the blonde, grasping a part of her shirt and holding on tightly, like if she didn't, she would disappear into thin air. Leaning down, Aubrey placed a small kiss on the girl's head, realizing that, somehow, they were all sitting on the ground, Beca in her lap and Chloe to her left. While the blonde had noticed that her crying had gone down a little bit, but she was still going on strong, knowing that, if it goes on much longer, the girl would make herself sick.

"Rebeca, I need you to calm down, sweetie. I don't want you to make yourself sick. Deep breaths, in and out, love." Aubrey coaxed her gently, practicing the breathing herself, hoping it would help the younger girl. As her crying slowed down, hiccups still shaking her small frame, Beca let go slightly, though she kept her face on the blonde's shoulder, opting to turn it out, face to face with the redhead who just smiled at her. Eyes blurry and red, she stared out the back window, and fiddled with the blonde's shirt, still trying to match her breathing. "Rebeca?" Aubrey said gently, as to not scare the girl. "Hmm?" Beca hummed in the same manner, closing her eyes. "Where are you staying tonight, love?" Aubrey continued to stroke her hair, holding her close as she shrugged. Chloe and Aubrey made eye contact, feeling bad for the little girl. "Do you wanna come home with us?" Chloe hoped it wouldn't be too much for the brunette to take in, and that she would just say yes.

Beca's head shot up, eyebrows furrowed, as she looked between the two smiling at her, no one had ever asked her to go to their house. "I-I don-don't kn-know." She looked down again, face scrunching as she thought of things that could happen, she knows they were always nice. "We don't want you to stay by yourself and we could do whatever you want!" Chloe smiled as Aubrey tilted the brunette's chin up, holding her head there, "we could watch a movie, color, play dress up, anything!" Beca looked between the two, they were always kind to everybody, but that's what she thought about her foster parents too. "I don't wanna d-do some-something b-bad." Beca pouted slightly, tears stinging her eyes, once again. "Sweetie, you wouldn't be doing anything wrong, if anything, it'd be Chloe, because she got you out of sixth hour _just_ so we could spend time with you." Aubrey smiled when the brunette chuckled lightly, smiling slightly. "Are-are you sure?" Beca looked up through her eyelashes, a frown popping back up on her lips.

 **AN: I really hope you liked it! As I said earlier, this is not what I pictured, but I feel like I'm setting up their personalities good.**

 **Rose: Thank you! I'll keep your consideration in mind. And I do plan on continuing!**

 **Lizett: Alrighty, and here ya go.**

 **Guest: That's so nice, I hope this satisfies you (I hope you like musical theatre and see the reference I just put in this response, if not, I'm sorry).**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alrighty, here's chapter three! I feel like it's been a long time since I last poster(?) So, how are you guys? I know I'm really good, I actually just got to see Newsies live at Chanhassen (a dinner theatre) and then I got to see Mamma Mia 2 with my best friend this weekend. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **TW: Slight mention of abuse.**

 **"Disclaimer: I only own the plot, none of the characters.**

"Are-are you sure?" Beca looked up through her eyelashes, a frown popping back up on her lips. "Well, of course we are, silly!" Chloe's bright smile compelled the brunette to nod, flinch and try to move closer to Aubrey when the redhead squealed. "Chlo." Aubrey chastised, nodding toward the girl that was shaking in her arms. "Oh, sorry! I get really excited." Chloe continued to smile, reaching out to put a hand on Beca's shoulder, retracting it when she flinched again. "Do you wanna grab our stuff? I don't have to do anything else, but could you grab a few movies from the cabinet?" Aubrey waited for the redhead to nod and get up, gathering everyone's things, before she acknowledged the ten year old again, "do you need to get anything from your locker?" She watched the brunette shake her head no, keeping her close.

When Chloe had gotten all of their stuff, she set it down by the door, before helping the two up and off the ground. "Can you stand by yourself, sweetie?" Aubrey asked, taking her arms out from under the girl's arms, picking up her bag as Beca nodded. Aubrey walked around her desk, grabbing her car keys and phone, slinging a shoulder over the younger girl's shoulders and walking out of the classroom. Beca kept her head down as she walked out of the school with the two women, was she finally going to get a new life? One that was better than all of her others? The thought of being a kid again and having new friends and a loving family ran through her mind, it would be fun to have toys again, and maybe clothes that fit.

Beca jumped slightly when she was pulled out of her thoughts by her name, looking up at the redhead saying her name. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Chloe asked with a concerned face, opening the door to the Jeep in front of them. "Mhm." Beca peeped, rubbing her foot against the asphalt, a nervous tick she had had since she was little. "Well, are you gonna stand there all day and watch the jeep, or hop in so we can go to the store and get dinner?" Chloe giggled slightly, watching the brunette look up questioningly, giving her a nod, before helping her into the vehicle. She shut the door after the fifth grader, hopping into the front herself and buckling.

"Is there a name or nickname you want us to call you?" Chloe asked, turning in her seat to look at the girl. "Umm, one of the families called me Beca." She looked out the window, knees bouncing. "That's really pretty, do you like it?" Aubrey glanced in the mirror at the girl in the backseat, a small grin spreading across her face. "Yeah." Beca giggled slightly when Chloe did, an actual smile appearing. "Well, Beca, if you want, you can call me Chloe, and her Aubrey, or whatever you like." She continued to smile back, looking forward when the girl nodded. "Most of Chloe's cousins and nieces and nephews call me Bree and her Chlo." Aubrey added when Beca nodded.

"What's your favorite dinner?" Chloe reached back, placing her hand on the brunette's knee, retracting her hand slightly when Beca jumped, before placing it back and rubbing her thumb back and forth. "Umm… I like spaghetti." Beca shrugged, playing with the hem of her skirt, keeping her legs in place, rather than bouncing them. "Bree makes really good spaghetti." Chloe said nonchalantly, smiling at the blonde. "It's okay. Don't over exaggerate it. What about… your favorite movie?" Beca's face contorted, the only movie she could remember seeing was something with people in space fighting, it didn't really make much sense to her. She shrugged, shifting uncomfortably when she caught the blonde's eye out of the mirror, obediently looking down. "Do you remember seeing any movies?" Aubrey asked, leaning forward as she pulled into Target. Beca nodded, trying to shrink back into the seat at the thought of what happens after her parents go to the store.

 **Hetwaszoeitsols: Yeah, I'm not sure how I even thought of it, and thank you!**

 **Lizzet: Thank you for continuing to read and review!**

 **ShitBooksAndReading: Here she is! I have no idea how it will progress, so we'll both find out.**

 **Hetwaszoeitsols: Believe it or not, I am updating soon!**

 **Hetwaszoeitsols: I think it should be fixed now, I'm not really sure what happened?**

 **AN:I'm not really sure how things are going to progress at this point, I do have a few idea's, but if any of you do, feel free to let me know and I will probably incorporate them somehow. If anyone was wondering, I don't currently have an updating schedule for either of my fics, It's really just when I feel happy about what I have, so I post it. Also, I won't be in town for the next week and I won't have service, because I'll be up by Canada. ~Cora**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey people, I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been occupied with classes and theatre, so I haven't been doing much but play practice and homework. I'm really looking forward to finishing this, because I've been in a weird spot with my writing lately. Btw, this is the house that Aubrey and Chloe live in** **homes/for_sale/pmf,pf_pt/20527834_zpid/priced_sort/34.082805,-118.379403,33.936239,-118.613892_rect/11_zm/20_p/** **I didn't realize how spendy these houses can be, but we're just gonna go with it.**

 **Disclaimer, I still don't own any of the Pitch Perfect franchise.**

 **TW: I'm not sure if I mentioned it in this chapter, but abuse.**

An hour and a half later, Beca found herself back in the middle seat of their jeep, deep in thought as she stared out the window. She had taken this route multiple times, and she wondered if they were actually taking her to their house or hers, either way she had a feeling something bad was going to happen. They had ended up getting groceries for dinner, and snacks, because you couldn't go without snacks, and some clothes for her. Their explanation was that she was too small for any of their clothes, and needed something other than her school uniform.

Chloe and Aubrey were in a similar position, staring out the window, deep in conversation with each other. They both found it weird that a ten year old wouldn't want to play on a phone, but shrugged it off. "Maybe she doesn't want to break it?" Chloe had suggested, to which Aubrey had shrugged. They had moved on from that topic about five minutes ago, instead going to their usual talk of how each other's days went.

As they were talking, Chloe had brought up one of her student's, and how he had gotten a puppy for his birthday last night. "Chlo, did we leave the dogs out this morning?" Aubrey glanced at the redhead before looking back to the road and turning into their neighborhood. "Yeah, we always do." Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, it wasn't something new that they had started. "Crap, we need to put them away." Aubrey stopped herself from swearing, there was a child in the car, while pulling up in their driveway. "Why do we need to do that exactly?" Chloe asked skeptically, watching as the vehicle was covered in a blanket of darkness as they entered the garage. "Because we don't know how Beca will react or if she's allergic and whatnot." Aubrey unbuckled herself, looking at the ginger as understanding washed over her face. "Ohhhh, right. Umm, I could run in and put them in the kennel if you wanna get the stuff from the back?" Chloe offered, opening her door. "Sounds like a plan, Stan," Aubrey placed a soft kiss on her lips, turning in her seat to look at the brunette, "ready to go, chica?"

Beca looked up, blinking once before nodding, unbuckling and following the blonde out of the car, over to the trunk. Aubrey opened it, starting to grab the bags out of the back. "Um, Mrs. Aubrey?" Aubrey was surprised she actually heard it, the thoughts running through her head and the crinkling of the bags were loud enough, especially considering the girl was whispering. "Yeah, honey?" Aubrey crouched, smiling brightly. "Umm… could I maybe, uh, help? I promise I won't take anything." Beca looked down, flinching when women placed her hand on her cheek, gently forcing her head up. "Of course you can." Aubrey frowned at the girl's eyes filling up with tears for a second time that night, opening her arms for a hug. Beca tilted her head slightly, eyebrows furrowing as she looked at the blonde, fiddling with her shirt. "Well, aren't you gonna give me a hug?"

Beca reluctantly stepped forward, arms hanging at her side as she leaned forward, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. She breathed in and out deeply, closing her eyes as a few tears ran down her cheeks. "Beca, love, are you okay?" Aubrey's voice was gentle as she held the fifth grader, rubbing her back. Beca shrugged, leaning, somehow, closer to the woman. "Is everything at home and school okay?" Aubrey cringed as the girl went rigid, her body shaking slightly, "hey, it's okay, honey. It's okay, you're okay."

Continuing to rub her back, Aubrey held the girl, murmuring comforting words until she calmed down, which took way less time than she thought it would. She pulled back, gently wiping the tears from her cheek with a small smile. "Are you okay, honey?" Aubrey continued to rub her cheek, leaving her hand there, Beca nodded gently, her eyes fluttering open and looking at Aubrey's clearly red and bloodshot. "Okay, here," Aubrey stood, grabbing two bags and placing one in either of her hands, not before she helped her put her backpack on, grabbing the last few and her and Chloe's bags, before pointing to the door and nudging the ten year old, "that way."

 **AN: That took wayyyyy too long to update, and I totally thought I already did like last week, but I guess not?**

 **guest: Hello, and thank you so much :)**

 **AntiqueSoul83: Thank you so much! I have no idea how I got the idea for this, but I think we're in a similar boat right now.**

 **With that being said, I hope to update again soon, I have no idea if I will be able to though, but I know I'm not abandoning this story. ~Cora :)**


End file.
